Mon enfant, mon petit
by Matteic
Summary: Une histoire sur Diablo. Je peux pas en dire plus, peutêtre que vous avez deviné... Oui, l'update est arrivé. Tard, je sais.
1. Prélude

DISCLAIMER : à part les personnages que j'inventerai, rien ici ne m'appartient. Tout est fiction (enfin, je crois), et appartient, à Stan Lee (pour en citer un) et à Marvel, bien sûr.

Bonjour les X-Fans ! 

Eh oui, un (une) nouvel auteur vient taper l'incruste chez vous… 

Les éclectiques me connaissent peut-être déjà car j'ai écrit à plusieurs endroits et sur plusieurs histoires. Sur ce site, je n'ai commis que des histoires de Harry Potter (Aparté : comme je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, que je veux écrire aussi des histoires de X-men et que je suis parallèlement un Deug de Lettres, je sens que l'emploi du temps va être une sacrée rigolade. Fin de l'aparté). Pour avoir plus de renseignements sur moi, allez voir dans ma bio…

Avant d'attaquer, une formalité nécessaire : je demande à ceux qui suivent la saga depuis le début, qui peuvent réciter par cœur l'arbre généalogique de Cyclope et qui vouent aux gémonies l'absence de continuité, bref, les fanas, les vrais, de se munir de pastilles pour la gorge haute efficacité. 

Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre la saga à la lettre. Un, deux, trois, hurlez.

A ma décharge, de nombreux auteurs, et certains beaucoup plus barjots que moi, ont bousculé les règles (je ne pense pas QUE aux créateurs de X-Statix), créé des personnages, éliminé d'autres, bref foutu une pagaille monstrueuse à laquelle j'apporte modestement mon petit grain de sel. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vais essayer de ne pas varier ma mythologie d'une histoire à l'autre mais je vous promets rien, hein.

Comme j'ai l'habitude de faire un chapitre prologue avant d'attaquer mes histoires, je vais expliquer ici ce que je fais des personnages. Je vais les classer par ordre alphabétique (ceux qui sont en groupe apparaîtront une fois)

Archangel : Aspect habituel – un beau gars avec des ailes, quoi – mais je vire le bleu parce qu'il y a déjà plusieurs mutants bleus. Fait partie des X-men. 

Artie et Sangsue : Comme ils sont mignons, je les prends. Mêmes pouvoirs que ceux qu'on connaît. Ils sont parmi les enfants de l'école. Ils ont 9 ans tous les deux. 

Calamar : Faute de lui connaître un autre nom, j'appelle comme ça Sammy, le gosse qu'on voit dans la BD sortie cet été (pas de nom particulier). Il a 14 ans et étudie à l'école.

Colossus : Le même que dans les BD. Fait partie des X-men.

Cyclope : Le même que dans les Bd. Fait partie des X-men. Pour son couple, voir plus bas.

Cyclope + Jean Grey : Mariés, pas mariés ? Allez, au hasard, je les prends mariés et ayant une maison indépendante près du manoir.

Dents de Sabre : Le même psychopathe que d'habitude. On aura de ses nouvelles ça et là, on le verra une fois.

Diablo : Mon préféré ! L'aspect des BD, c'est à dire indigo, une fourrure courte, des canines pointues (seulement les canines). Fait partie des X-men.

Equipe Alpha (l') : oui, on la verra. Rien de spécial. Le chef est toujours Guardian, James Hudson. Pas de conflit, ils ont renoncé à récupérer Wolverine.

Fauve (le) : Bleu, poilu, surdoué et gentil. Celui de la BD, quoi. Fait partie des X-men et a son labo à l'école.

Gambit : Tiens, une pièce rapportée. Cajun, voleur, charmeur, beau gosse. Je vire sa ridicule cagoule. Pour ceux qui ont acheté le Wizard hors séries de cet été, c'est celui dessiné par Kubert. Ne fait pas partie des X-men, est juste à l'école. Pour l'instant.

Iceberg : 20 ans, pouvoirs de la BD – celui de Ultimates en un peu plus âgé. Fait partie des X-men.

Jean Grey : Télékinésie et télépathie. Est morte une fois, Phénix l'a remplacée le temps qu'elle revienne, bref ça a été une véritable folie mais maintenant tout va bien. Fait partie des X-men. Pour son couple avec Cyclope, voir plus haut.

Jubilée : Celle de la BD. Etudie à l'école. 14 ans.

Magnéto et sa bande : Le type au casque dirige, les autres obéissent. Mystique ne fait pas partie de la bande. Mais on les verra pas trop alors je vais pas détailler.

Malicia : Celle des films, ça me va très bien. Célibataire…

Mystique : Vole de ses propres ailes. Aspect de la BD, les écailles, c'est pas mon truc. Je n'en dis pas plus, on va en apprendre dans l'histoire qui suit !

Nouveaux personnages : Là, ça va y aller. Des secondaires qu'on verra une fois, au moins une principale qui apparaîtra pas mal de fois… Ils seront décrits en temps et en heure.

Professeur Xavier (le) : Le même. J'ai trop de respect pour le modifier !

Shadowcat : ou Kitty. La même, mais il se peut que je change son costume. Ne fait pas partie des X-men, étudie à l'école. 17 ans.

Tornade : La même que celle des films, plus l'amour des plantes qui n'est pas hyper montré. Fait partie des X-men (tiens, ça faisait longtemps).

Wolverine : Last but not least ! Celui qu'on connaît, toujours immuable… Enfin, assez civilisé pour discuter. Je change les fringues du film parce que c'est une insulte pour les yeux. Pour l'aspect physique, le style petit costaud, mais beau et je reviens aux couleurs de la Bd, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus.

Ceux que j'ai oublié : Tant pis ! Si je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié quelqu'un d'important, je le décrirai sur le moment.

Ces descriptions succinctes ne sont qu'une base, vous en saurez plus sur chaque personnage dans les histoires. C'est vrai, je vais pas tout vous raconter maintenant, quoi.

Oh, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai des dessins de Diablo, Archangel et Calamar. Demandez-les moi en indiquant votre adresse e-mail.

**PS : Salut Alexia !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Mon enfant, mon petit…

A/N : Celui là, c'est sur Diablo.

Il y a dans ce texte des passages en _italiques_. Ce sont des extraits d'un conte très drôle qui s'appelle _Le conte des folles réponses_ et a été publié dans un recueil de Henri Pourrat appelé _Contes du vieux-vieux temps _chez Folio. Le livre a été publié la première fois en 1948, a été de nombreuses fois réédité. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vente aujourd'hui. Je ne possède naturellement rien de ce texte, les seuls propriétaires sont **Henri Pourrat**, les éditions **Folio** et bien sûr celui ou celle qui a un jour inventé cette histoire.

Ce qui est entre [crochets], c'est des pensées.

Chapitre 1

Mystique entra doucement dans la chambre de Diablo et ferma la porte. Elle avisa le bouton du plafonnier qui aveuglait la pièce et l'éteignit. Dans la lumière douce, elle se dirigea vers le lit où dormait son fils.

Apprenant deux heures plus tôt qu'il avait été capturé et amené au laboratoire de la base pour être examiné, elle avait aussitôt ordonné l'arrêt des 'examens'. Son autorité était suffisante. Toujours sur son ordre, Diablo avait été installé dans un endroit isolé et calme – en l'occurrence, une chambre d'invités – et quels qu'aient été les résultats des examens bien mal nommés, ils avaient été détruits. Le seul renseignement médical dont elle avait besoin à son sujet, elle l'avait. Il tenait en une simple feuille pliée dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques gouttes de son sang recueillies par Anémone, quelques gouttes pour elle, un examen des gènes – la confirmation de son instinct, de ces images qui la hantaient. Cette peau, ces yeux. Ces doigts. Cet accent allemand. Cet âge.

Courant d'un point à un autre pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, elle n'avait pas encore pu le voir.

Maintenant, elle était enfin près de lui.

Il était nu, couché sur le ventre. Ils ne lui avaient même pas donné une couverture. Mystique était heureuse de lui avoir amené des affaires.

Elle était intervenue à temps. Il avait plusieurs plaies récentes au dos, au flanc, et au niveau des reins une brûlure d'électricité. Que ce soit Volt ou Sorcer qui lui ait fait ça, il le regretterait.

Elle vit aussi, avec un pincement au cœur, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il avait dû s'endormir en pleurant, à bout de forces. Qu'avaient-ils pu lui faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Pas encore. Ça devait faire partie de son instinct maternel tout neuf : elle cherchait avant tout qu'il aille bien.

Enceinte, elle avait senti que ce fœtus qui faisait des cabrioles dans son ventre n'était pas normal. Elle avait alors décidé d'accoucher seule, sans aide. Elle s'était donc installée dans un endroit isolé et avait attendu.

Malgré ses précautions, le bébé avait réussi à la surprendre en décidant de sa sortie un mois à l'avance. Incapable de s'y opposer, elle avait donné naissance à un petit garçon mauve. Elle avait pensé asphyxie, mauvaise circulation, bébé mort-né, mais il criait, remuait, et ouvrait des yeux bleu-vert, presque plus verts que bleus, annonçant leur couleur future.

Il était petit, né à huit mois, mais bien formé, avec des yeux en amande, des oreilles un peu pointues qui lui donnaient un air de lutin, trois petits doigts à chaque main qui agrippaient fermement les siens, deux orteils à chaque pied qui faisaient de même, et une queue d'une dizaine de centimètres, terminée par une pointe.

En quelques jours, il avait perdu ses 'rougeurs' de nouveau-né pour le bleu. Un duvet également bleu était apparu sur sa tête, puis sur son corps, comme un petit chat. 

Quand elle l'avait abandonné, à deux mois, ses cheveux commençaient à pousser.

Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle pendant des années.

Un soupir la tira de ses pensées. Elle le regarda. Il était si remuant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'observer ainsi. Pour l'instant, il se tenait immobile et elle en profita. 

Sa naissance prématurée n'avait pas perturbé sa croissance. Il avoisinait le mètre quatre-vingts. Mais il était maigre… Elle voyait non seulement ses côtes et ses omoplates, mais aussi sa colonne vertébrale prolongée, en lieu et place de coccyx, par la longue queue qui reposait enroulée sur sa base. Il avait un corps d'athlète, d'acrobate accompli, avec des jambes et des bras puissants, un dos musclé, une taille fine. Il était réellement beau.

Sa peau et sa fourrure avaient foncé et il était maintenant d'un indigo uni, noir dans l'ombre. Pas la plus petite trace de ses cheveux flamboyants. Même ses cils étaient bleus, même l'ouverture de ses narines, même ses lèvres. Sa langue et ses gencives étaient plus pourpres que rouges, signe que son sang était assez sombre. Ses canines étaient allongées comme des crocs. Ça, il ne le tenait pas d'elle. Et où avait-il trouvé ses cheveux bouclés ? Elle rassembla tous les souvenirs de son père. Il avait les cheveux raides, coupés en brosse. Oui, ça aussi devait être dû à la mutation.

Dans son sommeil, Diablo tourna la tête vers elle. Cette fois, elle se décida. Elle étendit la main et la passa sur la tempe de son fils.

" Diablo ? Réveille toi. "

Percevant l'ordre dans son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait exactement les siens, dorés, à la pupille presque invisible. Il la vit et se raidit.

" N'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. "

Pas de réponse. Il se réveillait à peine et ne devait pas savoir où il était, ni ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

" Tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ? "

Il secoua la tête et s'appuya sur ses oreillers, ses yeux vacillant. Elle posa la main sur sa clavicule et chercha son pouls. Il battait régulier, un peu rapide à cause de la peur. Un simple vertige – mais ça ne le rassurerait pas.

" Tu es dans une base de la Nouvelle Confrérie. Ils t'ont tendu un piège et t'ont capturé. "

" Je me souviens. " dit Diablo en se redressant un peu, repliant ses jambes et appuyant une main sur sa tête, enroulé sur lui-même. " Il y avait ce type avec des rayons et cette _dumme Mädchen_… cette fille aux yeux vairons… " Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. " Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" J'ai été leur chef. C'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre que tu sois libéré. "

Son visage prit une expression perplexe, sarcastique.

" Libéré ? "

" Officiellement, je voulais te voir seule. En fait, ceux qui t'ont enlevé seront tous occupés demain sur une fausse opération que j'ai préparé. Je te ferai sortir. "

Il la regarda avec une perplexité encore plus grande. Sa fourrure se hérissait sur ses épaules, ses bras il avait froid.

" Tiens. " elle lui tendit les vêtements. " Mets ça. "

Il regarda le pyjama beige, le seul vêtement qu'elle avait pu lui dénicher, et qu'elle avait adapté pour lui en pratiquant un trou et un ourlet.

" _Warum ?_ "

Sa voix était hésitante, le mot difficilement audible.

" Enfile ça. Je vais t'expliquer. "

Elle se retourna pour le laisser s'habiller. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il avait mis le pantalon – qui lui allait très bien – mais hésitait à mettre la veste à cause des plaies de son dos. Maintenant qu'il était assis, elle le voyait plus clairement encore il n'avait pas de plaie devant, signe que quelqu'un l'avait poussé assez violemment, sans doute pour l'amener ici.

" Laisse-moi regarder ça. "

Il obéit – ou n'osa pas se rebeller – et elle examina soigneusement les plaies. Les coupures et les bleus n'étaient pas graves, ils cicatriseraient vite, mais la brûlure devait le faire souffrir. Il se tendit quand elle posa la main sur son dos.

" Ne bouge pas. Tu devrais te sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. " dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule pour le garder immobile. Elle passa les doigts autour de la brûlure, aussi délicatement que possible, modifiant les cellules de sa peau – leur gènes en commun lui facilitaient singulièrement les choses – et refermant lentement la brûlure, laissant juste une cicatrice. Quand elle eut fini, il semblait étonné mais soulagé.

" Comment tu fais ça ? "

" Manipulation des molécules. C'est ma spécialité. Ne t'inquiète pas, " ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils, " je l'ai fait sur moi des dizaines de fois et il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire. "

Il enfila la veste et se battit avec les boutons. Il avait du mal à coordonner ses gestes et ses doigts glissaient dessus. La drogue qu'ils lui avaient donné avait fait du dégât.

" Laisse-moi faire. "

Elle boutonna les boutons, laissant le plus haut ouvert. Cette fois, il devait avoir atteint les limites de l'étonnement.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? "

Brusquement, elle hésita, puis sortit la lettre et la lui tendit. Il la prit. Immédiatement, elle le regretta. C'était trop impersonnel, et donc brutal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui arracher la lettre des mains. Il lisait vite et parvint en quelques secondes au paragraphe principal. _D'après les test génétiques, le sujet A, de sexe féminin, est donc bien la mère du sujet B, de sexe masculin…_ Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'air perdu. Elle craignit qu'il ne fasse une syncope, le choc était rude et il était fatigué. Elle l'avait déjà vu s'évanouir en mission suite à un effort trop intense.

" C'est vrai ? "

Sa voix était grave. Il était en colère. Plus solide qu'elle l'avait pensé.

" Oui. J'ai fait appel à un spécialiste. Je voulais être sûre. "

Il regarda longtemps la feuille, sans relever la tête.

" J'ai eu une mère. " dit-il, la voix basse et hargneuse. " Et elle ne m'a pas abandonné dans une chute d'eau. "

" Qui était-ce ? "

" Une bohémienne. " dit Diablo avec un peu plus de douceur. " Elle vivait dans un cirque itinérant. Ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé. On a monté au point un numéro d'acrobatie. La meilleure couverture. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi je ressemblais à ça. "

Il releva un peu la tête.

" J'étais déjà bleu, bébé ? "

" Dès ta naissance. En fait, ça ne m'a pas énormément étonné. "

" _Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm._ " dit-il avec une ombre de sourire.

" On peut dire ça. "

" Tu comprends l'allemand ? "

" J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de langues. Je suis plus vieille que Magnéto, tu sais. "

" Pourquoi je suis né en Allemagne ? "

" Je vivais là-bas, à l'époque. Ton père était allemand. "

" Un mutant ? "

" Non. "

Il enregistra l'information comme le reste.

" Il était comment ? "

Elle se concentra et prit l'apparence de l'homme. Il l'observa avec attention.

" Je ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup. " commenta-t-il quand elle eut repris sa forme.

Il n'avait pas l'air de faire de l'ironie.

" Tu as le même nez. Un peu les mêmes oreilles aussi. Les siennes étaient très décollées. "

L'ombre de sourire s'agrandit un peu, mais il était encore sur la défensive. 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Mystique se leva.

" Ne bouge pas. "

Elle alla à la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Volt.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans sa chambre ? "

" De quoi te mêles-tu ? " demanda-t-elle avec colère. " Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu l'as blessé ! Avec la dose de tranquillisants qu'il a reçu, il ne représente pas le moindre danger, je me demande bien pourquoi tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ! "

Il se ratatina littéralement. Il était vraiment pitoyable et elle le détesta encore plus.

" Même si je ne travaille pas ici, je reste votre chef ! Et mes actes n'ont pas à éveiller la moindre curiosité ! Maintenant fiche le camp avant que je ne révise tes systèmes électriques ! "

Il disparut. Mystique retourna dans la chambre, ferma la porte et revint vers Diablo. Immobile sur son lit, il regardait la porte. Il semblait terrifié.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur, lui ou moi ? " lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Je comprends que tu ne sois pas rassuré et que tu n'aies pas envie de me faire confiance. Mais je ne te ferai pas de mal. Demain, je te ferai sortir d'ici et je te ramènerai chez les X-men, en sécurité. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire de tranquillisants ? "

" Tu as reçu ne forte dose de neuroleptiques pour t'empêcher de te téléporter, ou en tout cas de te téléporter loin. Ça disparaîtra en quelques jours. "

" C'est pour ça que je suis fatigué ? "

Elle hocha la tête.

" Tu devrais dormir, ça te fera du bien. "

Il regarda son lit.

" J'ai tellement de questions à te poser… "

Elle sourit. Il commençait à se calmer.

" Je vais essayer d'y répondre. "

" Combien il y a de mutants ici ? "

" Sept. D'après ce que tu as dit, tu as vu Volt et Hobao. Parmi ceux qui t'ont capturé, il y avait Lock, le serrurier, et Devillon. Il y a aussi Sorcer, Anémone et Bulbl. "

" Bulbl ? "

" C'est hélas son nom, oui. Elle peut devenir liquide. "

" Il faudrait un mutant éponge. " dit-il, songeur. 

" Ou un dromadaire qui aurait très soif. "

Sourire fugace.

" C'est toi leur chef ? "

" Je l'ai été au début. Maintenant, c'est Devillon qui dirige. Mais j'ai gardé assez de poids pour intervenir s'il y a un problème. "

" Et tu fais quoi maintenant ? "

" Disons que je vaque à mes propres intérêts. Je ne fais rien de délictueux. "

Il haussa un sourcil.

" Il est très amusant de vivre une vie sous un autre visage. "

" Je n'en doute pas. " dit-il d'un ton sec.

Zut. A elle de le distraire, maintenant.

" Tu peux te téléporter à quelle distance ? "

" Seul, 5 kilomètres. Avec quelqu'un, c'est beaucoup plus difficile. Ça dépend du poids. "

Elle lui avait donné, elle offrait en retour.

" Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais intervenue ? "

" Je pense que je vous aurais dit où le trouver. "

" Tu sacrifierais tes hommes ? "

" Rien ne dit qu'ils seraient là. "

" C'est à cause de ma présence que tu nous aides ? Si je mourais, tu aiderais encore l'équipe ? "

" Si tu mourais, je tuerais le responsable de ta mort. A moins que tu meures de vieillesse. "

" Des mutants ont réussi à mourir de vieillesse ? "

" Oui. "

Ce n'était pas mentir.

" Tu me libéreras demain matin ? "

Il lui faisait totalement face, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et elle le savait.

" Je te le promets. "

Il sembla ruminer un moment ses réponses. Il était si fatigué à présent qu'elle s'attendait vaguement à le voir s'endormir sur place, mais il devait avoir concentré toute son énergie – ou ses nerfs – à rester éveillé.

" Tu crois en Dieu ? "

Pourquoi donc cette question ? Elle décida de dire la vérité.

" Oui. "

Cette fois, son visage s'éclaira d'un vrai sourire. La fatigue disparut, laissant voir son visage d'enfant, de lutin rieur.

" Ça devrait aller, alors. "

" Tu crois en Dieu ? "

Nouveau sourire.

" Mes amis diraient que c'est un euphémisme. N'oublie pas que j'ai été élevé par une gitane. "

Encore une petite parcelle de sa vie qu'elle découvrait.

" J'aurais moi aussi une question à te poser. "

Il la regarda, attentif.

" Tu peux bouger les oreilles ?

Il retint un rire et remua les oreilles. Malgré leur forme inhabituelle, elles étaient de base humaine et ne pouvait pas trop bouger, mais c'était tout de même amusant. Il poursuivit son rôle de clown en faisant tourner sa queue puis en la nouant. Mystique se retint à son tour de rire.

" J'ai essayé d'écrire avec, mais j'ai encore du mal. "

Il la replia en tire-bouchon et bailla.

" Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant. " dit Mystique en souriant. " Je reste ici. " ajouta-t-elle en le voyant s'assombrir.

Il s'allongea mais garda les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa nervosité. S'il avait apparemment consenti à lui faire un peu confiance, il restait trop tendu pour se laisser aller. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

" Quand tu étais bébé, je te racontais une histoire pour t'endormir. Voyons voir si ça marche toujours. "

Il se tourna vers elle, intéressé.

" _Il y avait une fois un monsieur de campagne, mi bourgeois, mi paysan. On le rencontrait sur le chemin de sa métairie, la canne à la main – il était un peu boiteux – et un paquet de breloques sur le ventre. Mais à part cette boiterie et ces breloques, aussi fade à voir qu'une soupe sans sel à manger. Il ne parlait que de ses sous et parce qu'il en avait assez gros dans la bourse, il s'imaginait qu'on devait lui porter révérence. Dans le pays tout le monde lui levait le chapeau._ "

Bercé par sa voix et le son du conte dont pourtant il ne devait pas comprendre le sens, Diablo avait à demi fermé les yeux.

" _Une année que les gelées de mai avaient brûlé les blés, il dut faire l'avance des semences. Le métayer, qui en avait à payer la moitié de sa part, signa une reconnaissance de dette. Comme il était aussi argenté que la lune vieille, à l'échéance, il ne fut pas en mesure de payer. Le monsieur renouvela le billet mais ce fut en ajoutant les intérêts au principal. De même l'année qui suivit. Fin finale, le métayer se trouva devoir soixante écus…_ "

Il avait fermé les yeux, mais ne dormait pas encore, elle le sentait – comme elle avait senti en entrant qu'il était presque totalement vidé de ses forces. Elle continua donc à raconter et quand elle en arriva aux réponses, le même léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son fils – la seule différence avec le bébé des vingt-quatre ans avant étant l'éclat clair de ses dents.

" _– Petit, où est ton père ?_

– Il est, dit le gamin, continuant à tapoter de son couteau le bout de saule, il est à faire un trou pour en boucher un autre.

– Et ta mère ?

– Elle cuit la fournée que nous avons mangé la semaine dernière.

– Et ta sœur ?

– Elle pleure les rires de son année dernière.

– Et ton frère ?

– Il enterre des vivants pour faire pousser des morts.

– Et toi, là ?

– Et moi, moi je suis garde brayes ! dit le petit qui, sans lâcher son sifflet, serrait de ses deux jambes le chien, tous crocs dehors, grondant de plus en plus. "

Elle ne se souvenait plus où elle avait appris ce conte, mais son pouvoir d'apaisement sur son fils était resté inchangé. Avant même que l'enfant eut commencé à expliquer ses réponses, sa respiration s'était ralentie et approfondie. Par la même superstition que quand elle berçait le bébé insomniaque, elle acheva le conte, se tut et le regarda. Il dormait déjà profondément. Le calmant continuait à l'assommer – il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil et entama sa veille. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser sans garde.

Demain matin, lui apporter à manger, lui expliquer comment ils sortiraient… Elle tâta pour la vingtième fois, dans sa poche, le petit appareil qu'ils avaient trouvé sur lui – le générateur d'hologrammes. Prendre la voiture, rouler jusqu'à Salem… S'il s'endormait, elle devrait le réveiller pour qu'il la guide sur les derniers kilomètres. Les relevés topographiques de Dent de Sabre avaient leurs limites, et la première était la teigne métallisée qui montait le guet dans la forêt. Espérer qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas son odeur. Pourrait-elle le tromper avec du parfum ? Non, si ça ne marchait pas sur l'un, ça ne marcherait pas pour l'autre. Elle écarta à nouveau l'idée de ce qui aurait pu advenir à son fils si son ex-amant avait été dans les parages. Par le biais, elle repensa à Grayton – le demi-frère que Diablo ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais. Diablo – Kurt, son prénom. Elle lui en avait donné un, mais elle ne l'aimait pas et Kurt lui plaisait plus. Elle devrait lui demander s'il acceptait qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. 

Entrer dans le parc du manoir. En supposant qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par Wolverine, ils le seraient par les caméras et le système de sécurité. Elle devrait reprendre sa forme. Si son fils la faisait entrer, elle pourrait s'expliquer. S'il prenait à nouveau peur, elle risquait sa vie. Mais comment pourrait-elle lui refuser sa confiance s'il la lui donnait, même en partie ? [De toutes manières], se dit-elle, [tu y as déjà longuement réfléchi. Tu y as réfléchi en écartant tout le monde, en cousant l'ourlet, en venant le voir, en hésitant à le réveiller, et même alors qu'il te posait des questions. Et si tu veux la confiance de ton fils, voire de ses camarades, il faut que tu lui prouves qu'il peut te faire confiance, que tu le ramèneras sain et sauf au manoir. C'est ton camp qui l'a blessé, c'est à toi de réparer.]

A/N : Review !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

A/N : Tiens, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer le titre la dernière fois (cela dit, ça aurait fait assez bizarre). C'est extrait d'une chanson de Linda Lemay dont je me rappelle seulement deux vers : " Mon enfant, mon petit / Bonne route, bonne route. "

Si quelqu'un peut me donner les autres vers et/ou le titre de la chanson, je l'en remercie d'avance.

Merci pour les reviews ! Je réponds (j'adore répondre aux reviews)

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant par là même qu'elle s'était endormie. Un coup d'œil paniqué à sa montre se heurta à un soulagement il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Elle regarda le lit son fils était bien là, étendu sur le ventre, dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait lors de son arrivée. Elle alla le regarder son visage était détendu, toutes les traces de larmes avaient disparu, et le pyjama masquait les coupures et les ecchymoses. En revanche, il était plaqué sur le matelas, les bras quasiment enterrés sous sa poitrine. Il avait froid.

Elle réfléchit, tournant sur elle-même pour regarder la pièce. La chambre d'à côté. Même s'ils avaient vidé les placards de celle-ci pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou de se tuer, ceux de la chambre adjacente n'avaient pas dû subir le même traitement. Elle reprit son trousseau de clefs, ouvrit, laissa la porte ouverte au cas improbable où Diablo se réveillerait, alla vers un placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux couvertures. Elle revint dans la chambre, referma la porte, posa une des couvertures sur son fauteuil et étendit l'autre sur son fils. Il ne donna pas le plus petit signe d'éveil, mais se blottit confortablement sous la couverture. Elle sourit de le voir plus à l'aise, revint vers son fauteuil, s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et recommença sa veille.

Elle parvint à lutter contre le sommeil jusqu'à 8 heures. Elle se leva et s'étira. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Un peu après 9 heures, le message d'alerte arriverait et quarante minutes maximum plus tard, elle pourrait faire sortir Diablo.

Elle le regarda. Il dormait encore profondément, blotti sous sa couverture. Elle se laissa attendrir, envisagea de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, puis força la raison à reprendre le dessus. S'il revenait à lui et se trouvait seul, il risquait de paniquer et elle aurait bien du mal à retrouver ensuite les bribes de confiance qu'il lui avait données.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'appela. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle. Elle fut heureuse de le voir plus détendu, un peu moins inquiet en rencontrant son visage.

" Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Ça va. "

" Tu as faim ? "

Il hocha la tête. Oui, évidemment, il n'avait pas dîné la veille, il devait avoir faim.

" Je vais chercher à manger. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. Je vais refermer, personne ne viendra te déranger. Je suis la seule à avoir la clé. "

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. 

" Ne te rendors pas. En revenant, je t'expliquerai comment on va sortir d'ici. "

" D'accord. "

Remplir un plateau et l'emmener ne fut pas très difficile. En chemin vers la chambre, Mystique croisa Hobao qui se promenait comme d'habitude, ses yeux dépareillés roulant dans tous les sens.

" Où est-il, l'elfe ? "

" Je m'occupe de lui. " dit Mystique du ton calme et ferme qu'elle observait avec la malade. Comment l'avait qualifiée Diablo ? _Dumme_. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison.

" Il est drôlement mignon. " gloussa Hobao avant de s'éloigner en gloussant. Manifestement, elle s'était encore trompée dans ses doses. Tant mieux pour eux. Devoir la contrôler occuperait toute la pensée de Devillon.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le plateau sur un bras, jonglant avec les clés, elle trouva son fils debout, regardant dehors par un léger écartement de rideaux. La lumière pâle auréolait ses cheveux emmêlés. Il se tourna vers elle.

" Comment je vais sortir ? Je vais me faire repérer tout de suite. "

Elle posa le plateau, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'inducteur d'hologrammes. Son fils l'attrapa et l'examina. Mystique l'observa avec inquiétude. L'appareil avait le même aspect que ceux qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire fonctionner. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas été abîmé. Mais Diablo appuya sur un bouton et son aspect se transforma. Devant elle se tenait à présent un jeune homme châtain, aux oreilles et aux doigts tout à fait réglementaires, vêtu d'un pantalon côtelé et d'un gros pull. Il lui sourit.

" Je crois que ça va aller. "

Il avait gardé sa voix. Il reprit son corps bleu et duveteux et s'assit à la table. Ils mangèrent rapidement. Mystique avait choisi peu d'aliments différents et en prit un peu de chaque, afin de rassurer son fils.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le lit, comme la veille, et Mystique commença à expliquer leur plan de fuite.

" Il est 8 heures et demi. Dans une demi-heure, Sorcer et Devillon recevront un message de défi d'un certain Gainer. Sorcer tombera dans le panneau aussitôt. Le temps que lui et Devillon se disputent pour savoir qui commande, Anémone, dont Devillon est amoureux, recevra un colis piégé contenant une bombe à eau – elle déteste l'eau – et une lettre de menaces de Gainer. Cette fois, tout le monde sera sur le pied de guerre et ils partiront attaquer Gainer qui ne leur a rien fait mais y pense et ne sera pas étonné. "

" Et s'ils ne partent pas tous ? "

Elle prit l'apparence de Sorcer.

" Ils auront intérêt à le faire ! "

Il sourit légèrement.

" Donc, à 9 heures et demi, quarante au plus tard, ils seront partis. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'armes ici et ils doivent passer en prendre à leur stock. Ils partiront par le côté est. Nous, on sortira par des souterrains au sud-ouest. C'est là que tu vas avoir besoin de forces. Nous avons trois kilomètres à faire dans les souterrains avant de ressortir par un parking. Là, nous prendrons une voiture que je cache là-bas et nous n'aurons qu'à rentrer à l'école.

" C'est loin ? "

" Deux heures, deux heures et demi. On sera là-bas avant que Devillon se rende compte que je l'ai roulé. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? "

" Lock le couvrira d'injures, mais ils ne pourront rien faire. De toutes façons, ils ne me font pas réellement confiance – ils ont plutôt peur de moi. Et ils ne critiquent pas mes décisions. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

" C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète. "

Pan pour elle.

" D'ici le début de l'après midi, tu seras en sécurité au Manoir. Je te le promets. "

Le regard doré était fixé sur elle, inquisiteur et méfiant. Pour la première fois, elle hésita franchement mais le cacha du mieux qu'elle put.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? "

" Est-ce qu'ils vont me chercher ensuite ? "

" Non. Ils auront parfaitement compris que c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir et que je recommencerai s'ils te capturent à nouveau. "

" Et les autres ? "

" Je te l'ai expliqué hier soir. "

" Pas vraiment. Le simple fait que je sois dans l'équipe te ferait protéger les autres ? "

" Ce sont tes amis, non ? "

" Ce sont vos adversaires. "

" Nous avons déjà assez d'adversaires. "

" Combien de temps crois-tu qu'une trêve durerait ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? On n'a jamais réussi. "

" C'était du temps de Magnéto. Il y a un antagonisme entre lui et le professeur Xavier qui dépasse ce qu'il y a actuellement. Vous êtes bien armés. Cette équipe est peu nombreuse et sans moi ils manquent de cohésion. "

" Tu nous laisserais tranquilles ? Définitivement ? "

" Je pourrais. "

" Tu le ferais ? "

" Je vais essayer. "

" Fais-le. Pour moi. "

Elle hésita à lire son regard. Beaucoup d'expressions s'y mêlaient. Il se méfiait encore d'elle mais lui accordait un peu de sa confiance, et voulait lui laisser faire ses preuves. Il lui laissait un peu de place. 

" Je peux te poser encore une question ? "

" Je t'écoute. "

" Tu as des nouvelles de Dent de Sabre ? "

Alors c'était vrai. Malgré sa réputation de sauvage et de tueur, Wolverine avait des amis. Et son fils en faisait partie.

" Très peu. Les dernières que j'ai remontent à trois mois. Il était en Afrique australe. Il participait à un commando. "

" Et Magnéto ? "

" Aucune nouvelle. Je suis désolée. "

" Pas grave. Xavier le cherche toujours de son côté mais il ne le trouve pas. Je me demandais si tu avais des informations. "

" Je ne travaille plus avec Magnéto. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs. Je ne cherche pas à détruire les humains ordinaires. "

" Tu cherches uniquement tes propres intérêts ? "

" Tout juste. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec tous les X-men sur le dos. "

" D'autant qu'on… " il leva le tête, le visage concentré, comme s'il percevait quelque chose, et un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" C'est Xavier. "

Un moment de silence. Elle ne pouvait que regarder ses yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qui se disait. Brusquement, il fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers elle. 

" Il veut te parler. "

[Mystique, vous m'entendez ?]

Une voix dans sa tête. Littéralement.

[Oui.]

[J'ai discuté un peu avec Diablo. Il m'a dit que vous alliez le ramener au manoir.]

[Oui, nous allons partir dans quelques minutes. Je me suis arrangée pour que nous ayons le champ libre. Nous serons au manoir en fin de matinée.]

[Je suis surpris. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?]

Surpris. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Pourquoi ? Pas le temps.

[J'ai mes raisons. Je peux et je souhaite vous les expliquer, mais j'aimerais le faire face à face. Si c'est possible. Si je peux vous voir.]

[Vous arriverez en fin de matinée, vous m'avez dit. Vous serez seuls ?]

[Oui.]

[Bien. Logan vous accueillera et vous escortera. Il ne vous attaquera pas si vous le menacez pas. Je crois que vous le connaissez.]

[En effet.]

[Vous savez donc à quoi vous en tenir. Restez pacifique et vous arriverez sans encombres à mon bureau.]

[Ça me convient parfaitement.]

[Très bien. A tout à l'heure, alors.]

Kurt resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus et hocha la tête. Il la regarda.

" Ça devrait aller. "

" C'est quoi, tous ces tunnels ? "

" Pas mal de choses. Des passages secrets de divers groupes illégaux, des cachettes de bootleggers, un couloir d'un métro avorté, des caves de maisons abandonnées… nous les avons reliés. Fais attention, il y a des morceaux de verre par ici. "

Ils les enjambèrent avec précaution. Mystique menait la marche, son fils la suivait. Ils avaient tous les deux pris leur apparence de camouflage. Après avoir observé son fils, Mystique s'était décidée pour les traits d'une femme également châtain, au visage assez semblable. Son fils avait souri en la voyant.

Le trajet s'était bien passé. Diablo était resté silencieux, avançant sans se plaindre, mais sa mère avait senti sa fatigue. Il marchait plus lentement, la tête plus basse, et respirait plus fort. 

" On est presque arrivés. "

Elle regarda attentivement l'image vidéo. Un homme récupéra sa voiture un autre se gara laborieusement et partit.

" On y va. "

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le parking. Il la suivit. Elle rejoignit sa voiture, un 4x4 passe-partout immatriculé dans le New Jersey et qui habitait sur place quand personne ne l'utilisait. Ils montèrent, elle mit le contact et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son badge lui ouvrit la voie.

" Il est à quel nom, ce badge ? "

" Jane Doe, bien sûr. "

Il sourit. Il était plus détendu maintenant qu'il était dans cette voiture. Il observa le quartier, les gens qui marchaient emmitouflés, les vitrines lumineuses et emplies de tentations inaccessibles. Il appuya la tête sur la vitre.

" Tu peux dormir, si tu as sommeil. Je te réveillerai quand j'aurait besoin d'un copilote. "

Il sourit avec reconnaissance et se cala contre sa portière. 

Elle se retrouva bientôt conduire en solitaire, son passager dormant profondément à côté. Elle se sentit à nouveau coupable de l'avoir fait autant marcher. Il était trop timide et trop apeuré pour se plaindre. Elle aurait dû lui demander s'il était fatigué.

Elle devait se concentrer sur la route. Elle sourit – elle le ramenait à sa maison. Elle le lui avait promis. Elle voulait voir son regard lorsqu'ils arriveraient près du parc.

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Sortant de la ville, elle jeta un regard au rétroviseur. Elle était parfaitement insoupçonnable. Elle avait imité les yeux vert ambré de son fils. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus clairs et elle y avait adjoint des reflets dorés. Elle ressemblait tout à fait à la mère d'un jeune homme.

Comparé à ce qu'elle avait fait et à ce qui allait suivre, conduire deux heures était bien reposant. Trop, même, et cela lui laissait tout le temps de penser. Ce qui se passerait après, justement, l'inquiétait. Logan le fauve n'était rien comparé au professeur Xavier – et aux autres. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les membres de l'équipe. Elle ne les avait vus qu'adversaires. Pour Kurt, c'étaient des amis – et sa famille.

Elle n'eut pas à le réveiller. Alors qu'ils passaient sous les arbres de la forêt d'Etat, une dizaine de kilomètres avant qu'elle devienne propriété privée, son fils ouvrit des yeux d'abord embrumés mais vite éclaircis.

" Ça va mieux ? "

Il regarda le paysage qui défilait et sourit. 

" Oui. "

" On est plus très loin. "

" Je reconnais. Tu connais le trajet jusqu'où ? "

" Le carrefour qui propose trois directions différentes. "

C'était toujours là que Wolverine leur tombait dessus.

" Ça te dérange si je prends le volant à partir de là ? "

" Non. Pas du tout. "

" Tu pourras fermer les yeux, aussi ? "

" Bien sûr. "

" Merci. "

" C'est normal. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas tout à fait confiance. "

Il sembla hésiter, mais ne dit rien.

Au carrefour, elle s'arrêta, ils descendirent et échangèrent leurs places. Mystique se créa un foulard en transformant sa chemise en T-shirt et le noua sur ses yeux. Son fils mit le contact.

La cécité induite devait perturber sa perception du temps – ou bien il existait un raccourci particulièrement efficace – car il lui sembla que deux minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand la voiture s'immobilisa. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa et elle entendit Wolverine saluer son fils.

" Pas de problèmes ? "

" Non, tout va bien. "

" Xavier vous attend avec impatience. "

" Sans blague. Tu nous suis ? "

" Vas-y. "

La voiture repartit et Mystique entendit un moteur de moto, derrière eux. Wolverine les suivait.

Le soleil revint brusquement. Ils étaient sortis des arbres. Ils prirent un long virage, repassèrent à l'ombre et les sons s'assourdirent. Un créneau adroit, et les deux moteurs se turent. Silence. Le foulard fut défait et Mystique regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un grand garage souterrain, peuplé de voitures reluisantes. A côté d'eux, des motos tout aussi brillantes. Un Wolverine calme. 

" On est arrivés. Tu peux descendre, il ne te fera pas de mal. "

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Wolverine l'observa, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste vers elle. Il serra la main de Kurt, flaira quelque chose et fronça les sourcils.

" Tu es blessé ? "

" Des bleus et des écorchures. C'est pas grave. "

Il la rejoignit et lui tendit ses clés. Elle les prit et s'efforça de se détendre. Leur portier sentait sa peur.

Ils allèrent vers un ascenseur, montèrent, sortirent dans un superbe couloir lambrissé, fleuri, dont la moquette étouffait leurs pas. Wolverine frappa à une porte.

" Entrez. "

Il poussa le panneau, leur fit signe d'entrer et les suivit. Mystique regarda la pièce : un bureau en bois massif, une bibliothèque vitrée emplie de livres reliés, de vastes fenêtres, des fauteuils Charles Xavier, le maître en son domaine, Cyclope et Jean Grey. Son fils était dans son élément, accueilli avec chaleur par ses camarades.

" Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui, ça va. "

Regard de Wolverine.

" J'ai juste des bleus et des écorchures. "

" Viens, je vais regarder ça. "

Il sortit avec Jean Grey.

" Asseyez-vous, Mystique. "

Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

" Scott, Logan, vous pouvez attendre dehors ? Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. "

Les deux hommes sortirent.

" Merci de m'accueillir ainsi. "

" C'est normal. Vous avez ramené Diablo. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous lui avez permis de s'enfuir. "

" Ceux qui l'ont capturé travaillaient autrefois sous mes ordres. Je me sentais responsable. "

" Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il ne tenta pas d'entrer dans son esprit, mais elle comprit que toute tentative de mensonge menait à l'échec.

" C'est mon fils. "

Comment exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ses souvenirs du bébé qui dormait dans ses bras, ses petites mains, ses yeux verts, sa peau duveteuse. Et l'adulte qu'elle avait reconnu avec surprise, puis émotion. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient sur sa nuque, sa queue était devenue un véritable troisième bras, il se déplaçait avec une grâce et une puissance stupéfiantes, il était capable de se téléporter – même pour elle qui changeait d'apparence à son gré, cela relevait de la magie – mais il avait aussi cet humour et cette gentillesse toujours vifs. Son vocabulaire puisait dans le germanique à chaque émotion. Elle l'avait reconnu – pas qu'à la vue, à l'instinct aussi – et n'avait fait le test que pour dissiper les derniers doutes.

" Peut-être aussi pour me forcer à le lui dire. "

Elle s'était mise à parler en pensant et ne s'était pas tue.

" Quand je l'ai vu cette nuit, je l'ai revu bébé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air si vulnérable. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Il avait été maltraité et il avait pleuré jusqu'à s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si j'étais arrivée plus tard. "

" Comment avez-vous eu un échantillon de son sang ? "

" Il y a deux semaines, dans un affrontement avec un groupe d'opposants extrémistes, il a été blessé au bras. C'était le fait d'une mutante qui était sous mes ordres. Elle a pu ainsi lui prendre un peu de sang. "

" Comment a-t-il pris la chose, lorsque vous lui avez annoncé ? "

" Pas comme je l'avais pensé. " 

Mais pas trop mal en fin de compte.

" D'abord, il m'a rejetée. On a parlé de sa mère adoptive, puis la conversation a glissé sur les X-men. "

Elle se remémora toute la discussion.

" En fait, on en a peu parlé. Il était épuisé, hier soir, et encore en état de choc. Il a dormi pendant tout le trajet, dans la voiture. Il me faisait confiance. Il m'a vraiment fait confiance. "

" Je sais peu de choses sur sa famille. Avec la mort de son frère, le sujet est délicat pour lui. "

Silence " délicat ".

" Vous avez parlé des X-men ? "

" Il se demandait si vous aiderais à cause de sa présence. "

" Et alors ? "

" Oui. "

" Et de votre côté ? "

" Je ne fais plus partie d'une équipe. Je vaque à mes propres intérêts. Je surveille Magnéto et Dents de Sabre quand j'arrive à les localiser. Et je surveille la Nouvelle Confrérie. "

" Pourquoi avez-vous créé cette nouvelle équipe ? "

" Pour ennuyer Magnéto et lui faire croire que je continuais les affaires. Et aussi pour m'assurer qu'une certaine mutante n'est pas laissée sans surveillance. Ses pouvoirs semblent déclencher chez elle un mélange de schizophrénie et de psychose manico-dépressive particulièrement redoutable. Elle s'appelle d'ailleurs Hobao (A/N : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le jeu de mot, cela dit ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est haut bas haut). 

" Et les autres membres ? "

" Ils sont six. Quatre hommes et deux femmes, dont un couple légitime. Le chef est Devillon, un métis antillais papou qui peut effrayer n'importe qui en utilisant sa voix et des accessoires qu'il s'est fabriqué. Il se surnomme aussi le Vaudou. Son lieutenant est Sorcer, qui perçoit à distance les câbles électriques et peut détourner le courant pour s'en servir comme arme. Devillon est en couple avec Anémone, la mutante qui a blessé Kurt. Ses ongles et ses dents sont pointus et elle s'en sert comme des petits couteaux. Son sang est également empoisonné, seule elle le supporte, et elle peut empoisonner quelqu'un en le mordant. Hobao, dont je vous ai parlé, a des pouvoirs de télékinésie et de prédiction, mais elle est incapable de les maîtriser correctement.   
C'est d'ailleurs le principal danger avec elle. Elle a un pois chiche en guise de cervelle, elle est incapable de vouloir du mal à quelqu'un. Je pense souvent que sa présence est la principale chose qui gène les autres. Mais je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle refuse définitivement de quitter l'équipe. "

Charles sourit.

" L'autre femme est Bulbl. Elle peut se transformer en une sorte de masse visqueuse presque liquide, impossible à couper, et dotée d'une force non négligeable, mais très lente à se déplacer. Les deux derniers sont Volt et Lock. Volt contrôle l'électricité. Son corps emmagasine l'électricité statique et il la fait ressortir par ses doigts. Lock, lui, peut manipuler n'importe quelle serrure. Il peut aussi entourer son corps d'une carapace hermétique et bloquer le corps de quelqu'un pendant une dizaine de secondes. "

" Et ils vous obéissent tous ? "

" Ils me craignent. Et ils vous craignent aussi. Depuis qu'ils sont seuls – cela fait trois mois – ils ne se sont attaqués qu'à des mutants isolés ou à des groupes de deux ou trois personnes. "

" Vous savez pourquoi ils sont attaqué Diablo ? "

" D'après ce que je sais, le pouvoir de Diablo est très recherché. "

" Recherché ? "

" Il ne peut se téléporter que s'il voit où il va, mais cela est quasiment inconnu. Moi-même je l'ai longtemps ignoré. Imaginez ce qui se passerait s'il se mettait au cambriolage et à l'espionnage. "

" J'y ai pensé. Il est difficile d'évaluer ce qu'il pourrait faire exactement. "

" C'est cette idée qui attire l'attention sur lui et le met en danger. Je sais que Magnéto pense à lui. "

Comme elle le prévoyait, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

" Dans quelle mesure ? "

" Il sait qu'il ne se téléporte qu'à vue et qu'il est foncièrement honnête, donc qu'il faudra le convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre à agir. "

Un objet du bureau se mit à briller. Un disque grand comme une mandarine, épais comme le pouce, rouge et marqué d'une croix métallique. Xavier le prit et pressa un bouton.

" Oui, Jean ? "

" Désolée de vous déranger. J'ai besoin d'informations pour Diablo. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé exactement ? "

" Des examens que j'hésite à qualifier de médicaux. Dieu soit loué, ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal. Il a été drogué pour le garder tranquille, avec des neuroleptiques et un modificateur de comportement auquel il n'a pas réagi. Je ne sais pas quels souvenirs il gardera. "

" Il a beaucoup de cicatrices. "

" Plusieurs proviennent de sa capture. Celles de son dos, c'est son garde-chiourme qui l'a poussé. "

" Une marque m'étonne particulièrement. C'est une cicatrice de brûlure, mais elle est refermée comme si elle datait de deux semaines. "

Mystique sourit.

" C'est de mon fait. Je l'ai soigné en utilisant mes pouvoirs. C'est quelque chose que je fais sur moi, de la manière dont je manipule mon apparence. Il partage 50% de mon ADN. Je voulais soigner la plaie et j'ai été surprise de voir que cela fonctionnait. "

" Je lui ai fait passer un scanner. C'est presque cicatrisé. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes prise, mais c'est impressionnant. "

" Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus moi-même. J'ai agi par instinct. "

Il lui sembla entendre la jeune femme marmonner.

" Comment va-t-il maintenant ? "

" Il somnole. Il réagit toujours très fortement aux neuroleptiques. Je lui ai donné un médicament pour les éliminer. Dans quelques jours, il ira mieux. "

" Quand il sera réveillé, je pourrai le voir ? Je voudrais parler avec lui. "

" Bien sûr. "

A/N : Je vais arrêter là parce que je n'ai plus rien à raconter de court. La discussion entre Mystique et son fils va être longue ! Enfin, je vais essayer de la faire longue… (lol).

Je vais publier deux autres histoires de X-men : une en Comics – X-men, nommée _Nocturne_ (les fans de Diablo : " Ah ?… ") et une en Comics – Ultimates Marvel, nommée _Justice Immanente_. Je fais beaucoup de pub pour celle là parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait beaucoup de lecteurs dans ce coin là… Rassurez-moi !

Vale ! (Portez-vous bien. C'est le latin de la fac qui déteint. M. Civardi va être content !)


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

A/N : Réponse aux reviews :

**diablo-satoshi** (question idiote : d'où vient le « satoshi » ?) : Merciii. Je me suis éclatée pour la discussion, j'en ai fait un kilomètre, bon… J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Falang**: Ça va, remise de ma review ? C'est vrai que j'ai fait très très fort… Je sais que tu es en vénération devant qe que j'écris et je ne vais donc pas en faire trop long pour ne pas que tu perdes trop de temps avant de pouvoir lire mon chapitre ! o)]

Allez, c'est parti. On reprend la discussion entre Mystique et le professeur

« Avant de vous laisser, j'aurais des questions à vous poser. »

Mystique sourit en songeant que c'était la formule de son fils la veille.

« Je vous en prie. »

« Vous pouvez m'assurer que vous ne menez ni ne participez plus à des actions illégales ? »

Mystique soupira en essayant d'exprimer toute sa lassitude.

« A moins que vous considériez totalement illégal de manipuler les comptes d'un magnat industriel qui exploite ses employés et ne les déclare pas, et de reverser l'argent à un service d'aide en veillant à ce qu'il aille à ceux qui en ont besoin – à moins que vous considériez ceci comme illégal, non. »

« Vous manipulez ses comptes ? » demanda le professeur, intéressé.

« J'ai un poste à la Bourse. Il pense que ses actions chutent. Je fais mes calculs. Je ne lui prends que ce que les impôts lui prélèveraient s'il déclarait correctement ses revenus. Du reste, vous pouvez lire dans mon esprit. »

« Inutile, je vous crois. »

« Merci. »

« Vous le méritez. Vous m'avez amené à vous faire confiance. »

Comme avec Kurt.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la Nouvelle Confrérie ? »

« Son histoire est celle d'Hobao. Je l'ai découverte il y a quelques années et je me suis rapprochée d'elle en travaillant à l'hôpital où elle était internée. J'ai découvert qu'une partie de sa maladie vous empêche de la détecter. »

« Vous l'avez faite sortir de l'hôpital ? »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas la contrôler et elle m'intéressait. Je l'ai gardée avec moi. C'était en octobre 2004 (A/N : pas la peine de faire cette tête là. On est en décembre 2006. Kurt a 20 ans). J'ai passé plusieurs mois à lui apprendre à se maîtriser et à empêcher que ses pouvoirs fassent des dégâts. En septembre 2005, j'ai découvert coup sur coup Kurt et plusieurs des mutants qui ont formé la Nouvelle Confrérie. Ils étaient quatre à l'époque : Lock, Bulbl, Devillon et Anémone. Ils faisaient de petits cambriolages. Ils ont essayé d'entrer dans mon appartement. Je les ai arrêtés avec l'aide d'Hobao, ils m'ont reconnue et je les ai persuadés de travailler pour moi. Je cherchais depuis un moment à fonder un groupe, pour les raisons que je vous ai données. Je leur ai adjoint Sorcer et Volt. Je les ai dirigés quelques semaines dans des affrontements contre des extrémistes anti mutants, puis je les ai laissés en gardant le contrôle ils devaient m'avertir et obtenir mon accord pour chaque mission. Je me suis consacrée à Kurt. J'ai remonté ma vie, comparé le visage de l'homme avec qui j'avais eu une liaison en Allemagne et vu qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, assez pour que ce soit troublant. Malgré cela, j'avais du mal à y croire et j'ai décidé de faire comparer mon ADN avec le sien. Je me suis arrangée pour provoquer un combat avec des militants anti mutants qui ne pourraient pas faire trop de dégâts dans vos rangs. J'y ai mêlé la Nouvelle Confrérie et j'ai envoyé Anémone blesser légèrement Kurt, sans l'empoisonner, et prélever un peu de son sang, en laissant entendre que je voulais étudier son pouvoir de téléportation. Le laboratoire n'a mis que quelques heures avant de me faire parvenir les résultats. Regardez. »

Elle sortit la feuille de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« Même avec ce résultat, je ne savais que faire. Je voulais contacter Kurt, mais je ne savais comment lui dire qu'il était mon fils. Je craignais qu'il le prenne très mal. Et puis Devillon m'a contactée pour me dire qu'ils l'avaient capturé et lui faisaient subir des examens. Je leur ai aussitôt interdit de lui faire le moindre mal et je me suis précipitée au QG. J'étais furieuse. Je me suis assurée que Kurt était en sécurité et que tous les résultats étaient détruits, puis j'ai convoqué Devillon pour lui demander des explications. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il voulait capturer Kurt – il avait vu que je m'intéressais à lui – pour me prouver sa valeur. Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait se faire bien voir et obtenir la place qu'il rêve d'avoir – et n'aura jamais – celle de chef absolu. Je lui ai dit qu'attaquer un membre des X-men était suicidaire et c'est l'argument que je compte utiliser quand je retournerai les voir, afin de les décourager de mener d'autres actions de ce genre. Je suis ensuite allée voir Kurt, je l'ai réveillé, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé et je lui ai dit que j'allais le libérer. Il m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai montré la feuille de résultats. Il est resté sans voix quelques secondes puis il m'a littéralement engueulée. A sa manière. Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà une mère et qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée. J'ai réussi à détourner la conversation en le faisant parler de son enfance, puis de son père. Volt est venu me demander ce que je faisais avec Kurt. Je l'ai foutu dehors en le menaçant. Kurt était terrifié et j'ai eu du mal à le calmer. Il était épuisé, également, mais il a refusé de dormir avant d'avoir plus de renseignements. Je lui ai parlé de la Confrérie. Il m'a demandé si sa présence au sein des X-men suffisait à ce que je ne vous attaque pas et je lui ai répondu oui. Il m'a fait le promettre, ainsi que sa libération. » Elle sourit en repensant à la scène, fière de son fils. « Il était épuisé et il devait être encore sous le choc, mais il a gardé la tête froide tout du long, s'est protégé et vous a protégés. Il m'a demandé enfin si je croyais en Dieu et ma réponse affirmative a emporté l'affaire. Il a accepté de dormir. Je suis restée à son chevet. Le lendemain matin, le plan que j'avais préparé la veille pour organiser son évasion s'est déclenché comme je l'avais prévu et nous sommes partis. Il vous racontera. J'ai pris ma voiture, il a conduit sur les derniers kilomètres pour m'empêcher de voir le chemin et nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir contrôler votre confrérie ? »

« Je les contrôle depuis un certain temps déjà et nous avons traversé plusieurs crises assez houleuses sans dégâts et, j'ajouterai, sans nous faire remarquer. Je peux les contrôler. Et s'il le faut, je peux les désorienter suffisamment pour qu'ils soient incapables d'agir pendant plusieurs semaines. Je garde toujours plusieurs cartes dans ma manche. Je ne peux hélas pas vous en dire d'avantage. »

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai plus rien à vous demander. » Il se tut quelques secondes. « Kurt dort encore. Je vous propose d'aller dans sa chambre. Je vous indique à l'instant comment vous y rendre. » Elle sentit effectivement une présence dans sa tête. « Je vous envoie Kurt dès qu'il se réveille. »

Il la raccompagna à la porte et lui serra la main.

« Merci de votre collaboration. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. »

~*~

Cyclope et Wolverine avaient disparu. Mystique partit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les chambres. Les instructions qui lui avaient été données par Charles Xavier étaient très claires. 

[… et au second palier, tourner à gauche. C'est la quatrième porte à droite.]

La poignée tourna sous sa main et elle poussa la porte. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle était chez son fils. La chambre était rangée, mais vivante la fenêtre ouverte luttait avec une certaine persévérance contre l'odeur de soufre. Les murs étaient placardés d'affiches plusieurs du cirque de Munich, son fils en costume de démon ou en académique rayé (A/N : C'est un collant qui prend tout le corps) une représentait la troupe complète : au centre leur star, l'incroyable Diablo (A/N : au fait, je viens de découvrir que night crawler, ça veut dire ver de terre…), âgé peut-être de seize ans, dans un surprenant costume de démon ; à côté de lui, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus, maquillée et costumée en sorcière de l'autre côté, un jeune homme habillé en clown de toutes les couleurs, un petit singe sur l'épaule, et une belle jeune femme en blanc, des ailes accrochées aux épaules derrière eux, un colosse en tenue de dompteur qui tenait en laisse un superbe lion roux et puis le reste de la troupe, des décorations dorées, des dates et horaires en allemand. Les affiches de cirque cohabitaient avec des affiches de film, dont une très grande, dédicacée de la science-fiction et des films de cape et d'épée, évidemment. Le mur contre lequel s'appuyait la tête du lit était réservé à des photographies encadrées. Elle s'en approcha pour les regarder plus facilement. Il y avait là toutes les personnes auxquelles son fils tenait : les X-men, seuls ou en groupe, certaines hilarantes ou très tendres. A la disposition des cadres, Mystique devina que son fils en pinçait sérieusement pour sa coéquipière Tornade. Les autres photos, moins nombreuses, représentaient des personnes qu'elle reconnut pour les avoir vues sur les affiches. Ça devait être sa famille adoptive. Elle vit, figurant sur nombre d'entre elles, l'ange : jeune femme radieuse à son mariage, jeune fille perchée sur un trapèze à côté de son frère adoptif d'une douzaine d'années, petite fille jouant sur une plage avec le même frère. Ils devaient avoir trois ans d'écart. La sorcière figurait également sur les photos elle comprit rapidement que c'était elle la mère adoptive de Kurt, Margali Szardos, bohémienne de son état. Elle la regarda, jeune, souriante, aussi blonde que le jeune ange, tenir par les mains un petit garçon bleu, en salopette courte, qui tentait ses premiers pas, ou posant au centre d'un groupe : Kurt, six ans, les dents de lait en perdition, assis sur ses genoux : à sa gauche, la petite fille blonde, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs à sa droite, un garçon aux cheveux châtain sombre, le visage fermé. Qui était ce garçon ? D'après la ressemblance, il était le fils de Margali, mais son visage lui semblait plus étranger. Elle dut comparer attentivement plusieurs photographies et l'affiche de la troupe pour décider que c'était le jeune clown. Il devait avoir deux ans de plus que sa sœur, cinq ans de plus que Kurt. Une des photos le montrait apprenant à son jeune frère à faire de la bicyclette (tâche compliquée par la queue et les orteils de Kurt).

(A/N : Blacky, si tu passes par ici, je retire tous mes commentaires au sujet des paragraphes pas assez espacés).

Mystique s'écarta du mur et regarda les vastes étagères en bois sombre appuyées sur un des murs, entre les affiches. Il y avait là un lecteur CD, des trophées de cirque, une petite peluche représentant Diablo – elle gloussa en la voyant – des disques, une pile de DVD, et des livres. De la science-fiction, pour la plus grande part, un exemplaire usé jusqu'à la corde des Trois Mousquetaires, des BD. La plupart des ouvrages étaient en anglais mais il y en avait quelques uns en allemand, dont une Bible usée, à la couverture de cuir, qui trônait à côté de sa consœur en anglais. Deux BD traînaient par terre. Elle les ramassa et les rangea parmi les autres. Elle sourit en ce faisant. Sa conduite était si normale. Une mère rangeant la chambre de son fils. 

Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur l'arrière du manoir, les bois. Des étudiants jouaient ou s'entraînaient dehors. Les futurs X-men…

Elle s'écarta machinalement de la fenêtre et alla vers le lit de son fils. Un petit crucifix était accroché juste au dessus, entre les photographies. Comment pouvait-on dormir avec ça juste à côt ? Le visage du Christ était tordu de souffrance. Seigneur, il y a des choses que je ne parviens pas à comprendre mais mon fils si, apparemment. Tant mieux pour lui. Elle détourna la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle eut un sourire amer en découvrant le livre de chevet de son fils : Primo Levi (A/N : explications à la fin). Elle le prit et le feuilleta. C'était un recueil de nouvelles. Le marque-page était calé sur une qu'elle lut, les yeux ronds : l'humanité, au système immunitaire transformé par un médicament, pratiquait la symbiose avec toutes les créatures vivantes et une jeune femme, arrière petite fille de mélèze, tombait elle-même amoureuse d'un cerisier (A/N : Authentique. Le livre s'appelle Lilith et je vous le recommande. Les auteurs de Science-Fiction n'ont rien inventé). 

La voix de Xavier s'insinua dans sa tête.

[Mystique ?]

[Oui.]

[Kurt est réveillé. Il arrive.]

Elle se leva, nerveuse, ne sachant plus que faire. A nouveau au pied du mur. Plus de justification. L'apparition presque instantanée d'un nuage de soufre l'empêcha de se faire du souci plus longtemps.

« Maman ? »

La voix était hésitante, un murmure.

« Je suis là. »

Il lui sourit. Il avait l'air en pleine forme, maintenant, son somme l'avait remis d'aplomb et être chez lui le rassurait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Impeccable. Tu as vu le professeur ? »

« J'ai discuté un moment avec lui, oui. Il s'est montré très courtois, je dois dire. »

« Il est tout le temps comme ça. » Kurt ouvrit une commode et sortit des vêtements.

« Tu me donnes une minute ? »

« Tout le temps que tu veux. »

Il lui sourit et sortit par une petite porte avant de revenir, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je veux savoir… » dit-il timidement. 

« Je suis venue pour ça. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux et j'essaierai d'y répondre. »

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et l'invita à faire de même. 

« Il y a un truc que je me demande depuis toujours… Est-ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs ? A part Malicia ? »

« Oui. Tu en as deux. Un frère et une sœur. Mais vous n'avez pas le même père. Et vous êtes très différents tous les trois. » Elle hésita un peu mais il était assez âgé pour le savoir. « Tu es mon deuxième enfant. Avant toi, j'ai eu un fils, Graydon, dont tu as sûrement entendu parler. Il avait quatre ans de plus que toi. Son père est Dents de Sabre, avec qui j'avais une liaison à l'époque. » Kurt haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. « Il lui a donné son nom, Creed. »

« Graydon Creed ? Le sénateur ? » demanda Kurt avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Oui. Il n'était pas mutant et il haïssait les mutants. Particulièrement quand il a su de qui il descendait. C'est Magnéto qui l'a fait tuer pour finir. »

« Bon débarras. »

« Exactement. Quand Graydon avait trois ans, je suis partie un moment en Allemagne, où j'ai rencontré ton père. Nous n'avons jamais eu de lien et il n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai quitté au début du troisième mois. J'avais senti que tu étais mutant et j'ai préféré m'isoler. Je craignais que tu aies mon apparence. Tu es né légèrement prématuré, à 8 mois de grossesse, mais tu étais en pleine santé. Je t'ai gardé avec moi deux mois, en me cachant, et puis alors que j'étais allée faire des courses quelqu'un t'a vu. Je me suis enfuie et je t'ai placé dans un panier sur une rivière, sachant que tu allais être recueilli par des gens du cirque et qu'ils te garderaient. Je ne pouvaient pas me présenter à eux avec toi, tu aurais été reconnu trop facilement et tué. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais en sécurité, je me suis enfuie sous une fausse apparence. »

Elle reprit son souffle. Kurt l'avait observée avec attention, inquisiteur.

« Il y a quinze ans, j'ai eu une liaison avec le sénateur Ralph Brikman, sous l'identité de sa femme, et j'ai eu une fille, Gloria. Elle est humaine. »

« Le seul mutant, c'est moi. »

« Oui. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Le gène est transmis par le père. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pour autant que je sache, ton père n'était pas mutant. »

Il abandonna le sujet.

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais plus vieille que Magnéto. C'est vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai mais je suis très âgée. Je manipule toutes les molécules de mon corps, tu comprends, et je conserve ainsi indéfiniment un corps jeune. La seule chose que je ne peux changer est mon poids. »

« Tu peux te changer en animal ? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. Uniquement en mammifère, je pense. »

« Et en homme ? »

« Je peux le faire. Mais je préfère être une femme. »

« Tu peux manipuler tes vêtements ? »

« Je peux manipuler mon épiderme afin qu'il ressemble à des vêtements, mais il reste sensible. Ceux que je porte en ce moment son réels. »

« Tu peux imiter des pouvoirs ? »

« Non. Si je prenais ton apparence, je ne pourrais pas me téléporter et je ne serais sans doute pas aussi agile que toi. Je peux imiter les griffes de Wolverine, mais elle ne sont pas aussi tranchantes que les siennes. Je ne parviens pas à synthétiser l'adamantium. »

Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. 

« Chacun son tour. Raconte-moi, Kurt. Je ne connais pas ta famille. Ce sont eux sur les photos ? »

Kurt opina et se tourna vers les cadres.

« Là, c'est ma mère, Margali. Elle était magicienne. »

« D'où venait-elle ? Roumanie ? »

« Elle disait qu'elle venait de partout. »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle me contacte quelquefois dans mes rêves. Elle en a le pouvoir. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis cinq mois. »

Malgré cela, sa voix n'indiquait qu'une chose : il l'adorait.

Il lui montra les autres personnages.

« Là, c'est Jimaine, ma sœur. Elle s'est mariée avec un magicien. Ils vivent en Europe. Et là, c'est Stefan. » sa voix s'éteignit.

« Où est-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Il est mort. » dit tristement son fils. « Je l'ai tué. Il était devenu fou. » son visage s'était assombri. « Margali a mis longtemps à me pardonner. »

« Ça a dû être très dur pour toi. »

« J'avais 20 ans. C'était juste avant que je rejoigne les X-men. »

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle. Il se laissa faire et se détendit.

« Ce sont eux sur les affiches ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il se leva et ils allèrent devant l'affiche qui présentait toute la troupe. Il lui montra sa mère, sorcière, sa sœur, trapéziste comme lui et avec qui il faisait un duel d'ange et de démon, son frère, clown et magicien, Aurin, le dompteur, dont il parlait avec un grand respect, et le reste de la troupe il se rappelait tous les noms, elle n'en retint pas le quart.

« Quel âge as-tu ici ? »

Tout jeune, proportions hésitantes, cheveux courts.

« 14 ans. C'était mon premier numéro. Je n'avais pas encore le pouvoir de téléportation. »

« Quand l'as-tu eu ? »

« A 15 ans. Ça s'est déclenché pendant un entraînement. J'ai failli rater le trapèze et je me suis téléporté dessus. J'étais tellement étonné que je suis tombé. » il rit. « Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour maîtriser le déclenchement. A mon deuxième numéro, à 16 ans, je l'utilisais. C'est là que j'ai commencé à faire le diable. Avant, on était tous déguisés en animaux fantastiques. C'était sympa. »

« Et la poupée, ça date de quand ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Du numéro définitif, à 17 ans. C'est Jimaine qui l'a inventée. »

« Tu as toujours vécu avec eux ? »

« Jusqu'à la mort de Stefan. Margali et Aurin m'ont élevé. Comme je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école, ils m'ont fait les cours eux-mêmes en utilisant les livres de Jimaine. Je n'ai jamais passé de diplôme mais j'ai une équivalence de baccalauréat. »

« Tu étais heureux, là-bas ? »

Il hésita. Elle sentit sa réserve et sourit doucement.

« Raconte-moi, Kurt. J'ai raté presque toute ta vie. Je veux savoir. »

Kurt s'assit confortablement sur son lit, en tailleur, et lui raconta son enfance. Elle écouta son récit avec attention, essayant d'imaginer son petit garçon dans la forêt bavaroise, à l'abri des regards, entouré de gens qui l'aimaient. Il avait, grâce à Margali et au cirque, profité d'une enfance aussi normale que possible. Il avait été bien étonné par son aspect, bien sûr. Margali lui avait expliqué, dès qu'il avait pu le comprendre, qu'il était mutant, mais avec l'art de ne pas le lui présenter comme une mauvaise chose. Il avait appris l'acrobatie très tôt, dès qu'il avait su marcher. Son corps étrange était étonnamment bien adapt : il était très souple, ses pieds pouvaient tenir fermement n'importe quel support et il ne craignait pas les hauteurs. Il avait appris l'escrime et s'était révélé très doué. Il l'utilisait toujours.

« Oh, je le sais, ça. Je t'ai vu te battre. »

Il sourit, modeste mais heureux qu'elle reconnaisse son mérite.

Le professeur se manifesta.

[Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais le déjeuner est servi.]

[Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger ici ? S'il vous plait ?]

Le professeur sourit.

[Bien sûr, Kurt. Ça arrive. Bon appétit.]

[Merci, vous aussi.]

~*~

Deux plateaux arrivèrent à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, déposé par une personne non identifiée. 

« Tu as de la chance, c'est Jean qui a fait la cuisine. C'est une des rares bonnes cuisinières de l'équipe. »

« Vous n'avez pas de cuisinier à domicile ? »

« Non, le professeur a trouvé un mutant qui réalise des plats par la seule force de sa pensée, mais il a été engagé dans un grand restaurant. »

Son regard riait et elle fit de même. Il s'installèrent sur le lit et mangèrent sans cesser de bavarder. Kurt avait un appétit d'ogre.

« La téléportation me demande beaucoup d'énergie. » expliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées. « J'ai toujours mangé pour deux. »

« Je le saurai si je t'invite à dîner un jour. »

Les assiettes vidées furent remises sur le plateau, lui-même reposé dans le couloir. Mystique regarda les photographies.

« Il y en a beaucoup de Tornade, dis-moi. »

Dont un portrait superbe. Son fils violit (A/N : pas pu m'en empêcher). Touché.

« Je peux te confier un secret ? »

« Je suis là pour ça… »

« On vient de se fiancer. On doit mettre les autres au courant dimanche prochain. »

Elle émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Félicitations. »

« Merci. »

« Tu crois que je pourrai venir à votre mariage ? »

« Ça dépend de ce qui se sera passé d'ici l »

« Je ne suis pas pour la guerre, tu sais. Je ne suis pas avec Magnéto. »

« Comment un homme qui a connu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (A/N : mettre une majuscule à un mot pareil, comme si c'était un nom propre ! Beurk !) peut-il agir comme il le fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il n'est pas idiot, pourtant. Pense-t-il vraiment que tous les humains ne sont que des rebuts ? Aucun de mes parents n'était mutant ! Même Margali ! »

« Il faudrait que tu lui poses la question. Je suis désolée, je ne peux t'en dire d'avantage. »

« Si je dois tuer quelqu'un pour éviter une guerre, je le ferai. J'en ai trop entendu parler. »

« Des membres de ta famille ont été attaqués par les nazis ? »

« Ils sont gitans. Evidemment qu'ils ont été attaqués par les nazis. Et encore aujourd'hui. Même en Pologne. » 

[Erik, regarde un peu et ose me répéter que les gens n'apprennent rien…]

« On peut changer de sujet ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu n'étais pas avec Magnéto ? »

« A peu près tout. J'ai été un moment épouse de sénateur, je te l'ai dit, et aujourd'hui encore je réapparais de temps en temps. J'ai été journaliste il y a une vingtaine d'années. Et j'ai beaucoup fait d'espionnage… à ma manière. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis professeur. D'allemand et de sport. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ici. Tous ne deviendront pas des X-men. Le but de l'école a changé, tu sais. Les mutants qui en ont besoin – souvent ceux qui ont les pouvoirs les plus spectaculaires ou qui n'ont pas une apparence normale – viennent étudier ici. C'est la seule école qui les accepte vraiment. Le professeur essaie de l'agrandir encore. »

« Tu es heureux ici ? »

« Oui. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre ça. Et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu es heureuse ? »

Elle allait répondre oui, tout de suite, mais réfléchit.

« J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir, beaucoup d'argent… Je peux me cacher facilement… Je guéris mes blessures et m'empêche de vieillir… Physiquement, je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai réglé mes comptes avec Magnéto. Je mène par le bout du nez ma propre confrérie. J'ai réussi à inspirer de la confiance à Charles Xavier. Et je me suis découvert un fils formidable. Je suis heureuse, oui. »

Il lui sourit.

« Formidable ? »

« Et bien plus encore. Je suis très fière de toi, tu sais. »

« Tu pourras peut-être rencontrer ma mère. Margali. »

Elle hésita.

« Je lui parlerai. Elle m'a souvent parlé de toi quand j'étais petit. Enfin… de ma mère biologique. Elle savait que tu ne  pouvais pas t'occuper de moi et elle savait aussi que tu faisais des choses illégales, elle me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés. Mais elle ne sait pas qui tu es. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Elle t'aurait contactée, sinon. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera intéressée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Peut-être, alors. Et sinon… Tu me permettras de revenir ici ? »

« Tu fais partie de ma vie, maintenant. Quoi que tu aies fait, je suis heureux de te connaître. Et que tu soies revenue vers moi. Tu ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Tu m'as fait confiance. »

« Toi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent. Mystique fit un pas en avant, hésita un peu son fils s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

« Kurt… Je suis si heureuse d'être ta mère… Et que tu veuilles de moi… »

Il gloussa soudainement.

« On aura peut-être un peu de mal à le faire accepter aux autres. »

« Je pourrais reprendre l'apparence que j'avais tout à l'heure. »

Elle reprit son corps de quarantenaire américaine.

« Non, je te préfère normale. Mais sans la tête de mort. Je ne suis plus tout seul. »

« Tu es plus beau que moi. »

« Tu peux modifier tes traits, toi. »

« Je te trouve plus beau. Je suis sans doute partiale. Mais je te trouve plus réussi que moi. »

Elle passa la main dans ses boucles bleues.

« Oh, le roux, c'est gai. On ne te perd pas dans une foule. »

« Insolent ! »

Il éclata de rire. Elle le regarda. Son fils. Totalement à présent.

« Tu reviendras alors ? »

« Dès que je pourrai. Je t'écrirai sûrement. »

« Tu peux téléphoner aussi. On a tous notre ligne. Attends, je te note le numéro. »

Il lui donna un papier avec téléphone et adresse e-mail elle lui donna en retour ses coordonnées. Ils sortirent de sa chambre, elle reprenant son apparence de déguisement, et allèrent vers le garage.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien avec ta confrérie ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. »

Ses beaux yeux dorés la regardaient avec attention.

« Si tu as un problème, appelle, d'accord ? »

« Je te le promets. A bientôt, Kurt. »

« Au revoir. »

Mystique reprit sa voiture, démarra et sortit. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Son fils lui avait indiqué le chemin, malgré son insistance pour qu'il la conduise. Il lui fit un dernier geste de la main avant qu'elle le perde de vue. Elle s'éloigna entre les arbres. Bien que pensant aux sentiments orageux que devait actuellement ruminer son équipe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et savait que plus rien ne pourrait la vaincre.

A/N : Oui, bon, je sais, c'est super gnan gnan, mais je vous défie de faire autrement quand il s'agit d'évoquer des sentiments pareils !

Primo Levi est un chimiste italien, né en 1919. Juif, il est déporté à Auschwitz auquel il survit par miracle. Il en sort en 1945 et dès l'année suivante, publie _Si c'est un homme_, le livre qui raconte ce qui lui est arrivé. Il publiera ensuite de nombreux ouvrages, romans sur sa vie pendant la guerre ou recueils de nouvelles. Ses nouvelles sont du domaine du fantastique et de la science-fiction, avec des notes de drame ou d'humour. Je vous recommande de les lire – certains sont vraiment très proche des X-men. Les lecteurs des livres de Bernard Werber (un autre des mes auteurs favoris) reconnaîtront pas mal de choses.

Je crois que je dois expliquer un peu comment je construis mes histoires de X-men parce que c'est un sac de nœuds… J'en ai quatre au total, dont une qui n'est pas encore sur le site. _Justice Immanente_ est à part elle se passe dans l'univers des Ultimates et n'a pas de point commun avec ce que j'appelle la **saga Wagner**.

Le premier volet de la saga Wagner est _Enfant_, que vous lisez actuellement le second volet est _Nocturne_, qui se passe après (encore que les deux vont sans doute se croiser…) : la preuve, on voit dans le second chapitre de _Nocturne_ Kurt recevoir un mail de sa mère. Le troisième volet ne devrait pas s'appeler ainsi, puisque Kurt n'en sera pas le personnage principal… Non, Ororo non plus, et Mystique encore moins… en fait, c'est assez facile à deviner (allez donc lire _Justice Immanente_) mais je n'en dirai pas trop parce que ce troisième volet se passe après _Nocturne_ et ne sera donc pas publié avant un bout de temps.

Je reprends :

Sont publiés : le plus gros de _Enfant_ (elle est très courte, 4 ou 5 chapitres) et le tout début de _Nocturne_.

Vont être publiés ces prochains mois : la suite de _Nocturne_ et le reste de _Enfant_.

Sera publié après _Nocturne_ : une fic qui n'a pas encore de nom mais que j'écris déjà… peu à peu.

A bientôt !

Prochain update prévu : vacances de Pâques.


	5. Chapitre 4

A/N : réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : "J'aime toujours beaucoup beaucoup ! je confirme : je suis en totale vénération devant ce que tu écris ! C'est vrai que c'est pas évident de décrire une scène de "rédécouverte mutuelle" (hou ! ch'uis claire ?), mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien, je trouve ! C'est même mimi tout plein de temps en temps ! (pas d'objection pour le terme "mimi" ?) Quand ils regardent les photos par ex !  
Maintenant qu'on sait que Nocturne est la suite de cette fic, on comprend mieux la crise de jalousie de Tornade quand elle apprend que Kurt est le père de l'enfant de Wanda. C'est sûre que si j'avais été moi-même sa fiancée (ce qui ne sera jamais le cas ! bouhouhou !), j'aurais très mal pris la chose s'il avait été faire un enfant ailleurs !... Qu'est-ce que je disais... ?  
Ah oui ! c'est quand les vacances de Pâques déjà ? Ooh ! Dans deux semaines ? Ça fait pas une longue attente... -  
Petite dernière chose : t'es sûr que "night crawler" veut dire "ver de terre" ?! Ca casse un peu l'image du personnage, non ?  
+ Biz  
Falang  
PS rien à voir : il y a quelques temps, tu me parlais d'un livre, "Mon ami Frédéric". Je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu à ce sujet... Donc, je ne connais pas, mais dans le même genre (histoire à peu près semblable), il existe un autre livre, "L'ami retrouvé" de Fred Ulhman (ou Uhlman...). Tu connais ? Je l'ai lu au collège, c'était vraiment très bien."  
_Réponse_ : Pourquoi ai-je décidé de faire mes upadtes à 11 heures du soir, moi... Là, brusquement, j'imagine mieux l'état d'esprit des auteurs brusquement confrontés à mes reviews fleuves, des qui peuvent atteindre trois ou quatre fois la taille de celle-là ! Allez, courage... Non, en fait, j'adore les reviews, continue comme ça. Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir et je sais que c'est sincère... Non, mimi ça ira. Je me suis éclatée avec les photos, j'aimerais bien les dessiner mais je ne dessine pas assez bien. Pour Kurt et toi, ben oui, je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire... Je signale au passage que j'upadte bien aux vacances de Pâques (le hasard...) mais 2005. Désolée. En plus le chapitre est super court... Avec ta review, déjà, on a probablement dépassé la longueur du texte lui-même... D'accord, j'exagère un peu. Pour ver de terre, oui, je suis sûre, j'ai trouvé des fics en anglais qui confirment. Je pense que c'est à cause de la silhouette de Kurt et de sa souplesse. Pour le bouquin, non, je ne connais pas du tout... J'en ai juste un peu entendu parler.

**diablo-satoshi** : "coucou! Superbe! Ce chapitre est vraiment génial! La discution entre Kurt et Mystique était superbe! j'ai adoré J'ai hâte de voir la suite de cette histoire!  
Pour satoshi, en fait c'est assez simple. Ca vient d'un nom d'un personnage d'un émission en japonais. Ma soeur a aussi ce compte, même si elle ne poste rien du tout,elle lis seulement, donc on l'a mis avec dans le pseudo"  
_Réponse_ : Ah, c'était ça alors ! Merci pour tes compliments, mes efforts sont récompensés...

**M, T D Q** (désolée, je suis crevée) : "super lâche pas j'adore vraiment toutes tes fics."  
_Réponse_ : Merci !

**Atlanta** : "J' adore tes fics (ça t' embête que je te tutoie?) elles sont géniales celles de X-men J´aime pas trop Potter. Bon au fait J' ADORE Diablo. Kurt Wagner est le meilleur, bien que je l' aime plutôt avec sa soeur Amanda ou les aventures de Lorelei Wagner (la fille de Kurt) Continue avec la Saga Wagner car c'est même éducatif. Je n' ai jamais publié sur X-men, j'écris plutôt anime bon c'est ça tes histoires sont fantastiques  
Au revoir"  
_Réponse_ : Merci, merci ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est si tu me vouvoyais que je serais vexée ! Je suis pas si vieille que ça quand même ! (Note : l'auteur a 25 ans dans un mois et se fait beaucoup de souci à ce sujet). Pour Potter, bon, je vais essayer de pas me sentir trop vexée... Pas grave. Je ne connaissais pas Lorelei, elle est où ?

**Carpette** : "C'est peut-être un peu tard pour les reviews, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic! C'est vraiment agréable de tomber sur quelque chose de bien écrit et de cohérent. Il y a de l'émotion sans que l'on soit obligé de subir une inondation lacrimale. J'aime beaucoup.  
Puis-je chipoter? Les personnages se dévoilent un peu beaucoup dans les conversations, ils me semblent un peu trop transparents les uns aux autres (je pense au fait que Mystique se dévoile ainsi à Xavier), surtout que dans mon esprit, Mystique a une véritable part d'ombre, un certain cynisme.  
Mais pour conclure, ça ne dérange pas vraiment. Continue dans cette voie-là!"  
_Réponse_ : Hum, pseudo original. Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout ceux de ce genre ! Non, tes remarques ne me gênent pas du tout, ça m'aide à progresser... Je l'avoue, j'ai de grosses alcunes sur le caractère de pratiquement tous les persos en dehors de Kurt et Logan... Alors il est fréquent, voire constant, qu'ils agissent en dehors de leur caractère. J'essaie de coller à l'univers original mais je dois aussi faire entrer ça dans ma fic et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une lutte interminable entre les X-Men et Mystique avec Kurt au milieu... Pour le retard dans les reviews, ne t'inquiète surtout aps, je serai toujours plus en retard que vous. Cette fic aurait dû être updatée il y a un an... Une dernière chose : merci, merci d'avoir posté une review sans fautes d'orthographe ! Nous sommes rares à ne pas faire de fautes ici... (les autres, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas vexés ! Enfin, pas trop. Tant pis, au point où j'en suis : si vous pouviez vous relire avant d'envoyer... Merci ! (rentre précipitament sous terre))

Petit chapitre sans prétention, hein.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Noël à l'Institut. Comme pour TJ, c'était son premier.

Que l'ambiance avait changé depuis sa première visite ! Cela faisait deux ans. C'était Kurt qui l'avait appelée pour l'inviter au Noël 2012 des X-Men. Elle avait un peu hésité, mais elle lui faisait confiance, et Noël était un temps de trêve, après tout.

De nombreuses choses s'étaient passées, en 2 ans. La grossesse de Wanda, le fiasco de l'école d'Emma Frost, l'accouchement de Wanda. Bon, peu de choses, mais riches en émotions.

Mystique n'était pas revenue à l'Institut depuis qu'elle en avait emmené Wanda, presque 6 mois plus tôt. Elle ignorait ce qu'était devenue la Sorcière Rouge. Wanda était assez intelligente pour rester à l'écart du danger. Et après ce qui s'était passé, elle devait avoir envie de se faire oublier.

Mystique repoussa Wanda loin dans le fond de son esprit. C'était Noël, c'était l'Institut, elle était là pour s'amuser et profiter de sa famille.

Les festivités se déroulaient dans le salon. Un grand sapin illuminé trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Kurt était déguisé en lutin, avec un pull rouge, un pantalon et un bonnet verts. TJ portait une robe rouge avec des sapins et des flocons de neige. A 5 mois et demi, elle était fièrement installée sur une épaisse couverture, avec quelques jouets. Elle savait déjà s'asseoir et rester stable. En la regardant, Mystique essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Kurt à son âge.

La cérémonie des cadeaux commença. La proposition d'un cadeau par personne avait été refusée, sous le prétexte que TJ ne pourrait participer. Alors, tout le monde offrait des cadeaux à qui il voulait, c'est à dire tout le monde, et seul un budget maximal avait été ordonné.

Evidemment, TJ fut outrageusement gâtée. Kurt avait supplié qu'on ne lui offre pas de vêtements car il avait de quoi l'habiller pendant deux ans et ne savait plus où ranger les nouvelles affaires. Prévoyant, Logan avait découpé et assemblé un coffre en bois assez grand pour abriter la quasi totalité des jouets offerts, peluches musicales, poupées de chiffon, dont une du même modèle que celle représentant Kurt (envoi du cirque de Munich), cubes, boites à musique, hochets, maracas et tambourin (le donateur ne fut jamais identifié).

Kurt reçut, de la part des plus jeunes X-Men, un pyjama à pied fait sur mesure à partir de son costume, décoré de nounours. Le fou rire lancé redoubla quand Logan ouvrit le cadeau envoyé par Margali : deux paires de gants, une grise et une rayée multicolore, avec des ouvertures pour les griffes. Il y eut de nombreux livres, vidéos et DVD ; Mystique reçut des cadeaux de la part de Kurt, de Charles, mais aussi de plusieurs X-Men ; Gambit reçut un ravissant ensemble de combinaisons intégrales, ainsi que plusieurs paires de mitaines tricotées par Margali (tout le monde avait reçu un cadeau de Margali, et Kurt lui-même se demandait comment elle avait pu en faire autant aussi vite), Iceberg reçut un livre de recettes de glaces et une console de jeux ; Colossus du matériel de peinture qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux sourcils ; tout le monde s'exclamait, défaisait des paquets, s'exclamait encore. TJ jouait avec ses nouveaux jouets. Quand elle commença à s'énerver à cause du bruit, Kurt l'emmena se coucher.

Quand il fut redescendu, Jean leva la main pour obtenir le silence.

" Nous avons une annonce à faire. Je suis désolée de profiter de l'occasion comme cela... "

" Encore que c'est approprié. " murmura son Scott de mari.

" Vantard. " marmonna Logan.

" ... mais c'est rare de voir tout le monde rassemblé ici. Voilà, Kurt, dans quelques mois tu ne seras plus le centre d'intérêt de tout l'Institut... "

" ... puisque ce sera nous. "

" Tu es enceinte ? " demanda Kurt.

Jean hocha la tête. Les applaudissements éclatèrent.

La soirée continua joyeusement. Ils dînèrent, discutèrent, chantèrent, racontèrent des histoires. Mystique observait Kurt. Il semblait heureux, en pleine forme, discutant avec Scott de ce qui l'attendait, s'amusant à lui faire peur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ces mois précédents, juste correspondu par courrier, email et téléphone. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il cachait la vérité. Il aimait sa fille, il aimait être père, mais c'était très difficile pour lui d'élever sa fille seul. Ororo lui manquait beaucoup, il voulait la rejoindre, mais il n'était plus sûr de sa place auprès d'elle. Elle espérait profiter de son bref séjour et de la période de Noël pour le pousser à se rapprocher d'elle. Ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble, elle l'avait bien vu à l'étincelle dans les yeux de Kurt lorsqu'il lui parlait d'elle.

Seulement, elle le sentait bien, ça ne serait pas facile. Kurt était intelligent, il avait déjà dû faire la même réflexion qu'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas diriger sa vie. Il devait aussi faire ses propres choix.

* * *

A/N : Je vous avais dit que ça serait petit et sans prétention ! 


End file.
